1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a toy convertible among multiple configurations and, more particularly, to a toy whose overall configuration can be quickly and easily changed among a stuffed figurine, a stuffed tote bag with the figurine entirely contained and concealed therein, and a combination figurine-tote bag with a part of the figurine located exteriorly of the tote bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The play value of a toy is enhanced when it enables a child to simulate adult behavior in some real-life activity. Thus, for example, it happens, from time to time, in family life that a parent will take a family pet in a carrying case to the veterinarian for treatment, care or monitoring. Sometimes, the family pet is taken to a kennel in the carrying case. It also happens that, when the family travels by plane, train or boat, or sometimes by car, particularly on extended trips, the family pet is taken along in the carrying case.
A child seeing these real-life activities often would like to participate, and act out the adult role, by taking his or her "pet" along in a carrying case. Typically, such a "pet" is a stuffed animal toy which is very popular with children, and which often is played with all day long, carried from place to place by the child, and usually taken to bed. However, the child cannot simulate any of the aforementioned activities too closely because, as a general rule, he or she has no carrying case in which to transport the stuffed animal pet, or, if he or she has a carrying case, it generally is not readily at hand.